passagefandomcom-20200215-history
Mox
Tier: Driven Size Range: S Proficiencies: N/A Traits: Brittle, Moxie, Tough See Also: Traits Description Crystal beings, capable of controlling compatible machinery, typically no larger than a human's head. The crystal itself is known as a Mox Opal. They can inhabit many hosts, but the crystal itself is the only living part, and it shimmers with the mox's colour in clouds of moving light. A mox can be moved from host to host with relative ease and little discomfort, however assistance will obviously be required as the mox itself is incapable of any sort of action while out of its host. Due to this, there are rarely physical similarities between different mox, save for the fact that the host is inanimate, and the crystal may not be entirely enclosed, requiring sky and light to remain alive. While the crystal itself may not consume anything, it requires its host to "feed" it with some form of blood and fire, or else it will become dormant. Origin When the first tests of obedient artificial attendants began, their application was found to be sorely limited due to their fragility and inability to shift. In an effort to fix this, crystals were developed as a way for the machinery to link to the void, thus allowing for the Attendants to apply shifting to their tasks. This proved wildly effective, and increased their capability to that of a Driven. However, as a side effect of this, the machines began to malfunction, constantly veering from their programming after a few weeks of service to perform strange tasks. Many test subjects simply went missing. Gradually, it was discovered that these Attendants were no longer just a series of programmed actions, but vessels being controlled by the crystals in a new form of life. Upon confirming this theory, most research was abandoned and the Attendants were released into the world in small groups. They have since named their species “Mox”, as "Attendant" became to be considered a slur. Culture and Relations Mox will generally live around hives, where they grow new crystals for new mox to inhabit. These hives have become a crucial part of the cultures around them, with many species becoming a part of these hives themselves. Mox will typically avoid most pronouns, as the use of them has simply never been a part of their culture. Instead most will use it/its, or they/them in the case of a mox that no longer live in hives. Other pronoun use is considered odd, but not especially uncommon. As the Player Mox make for excellent variation. As their very body is customizable, the only restrictions being the resources available and being able to host the crystal itself, they can fill many roles, and be used to solve mechanical puzzles creatively. Damage to the host requires manual repairs, however damage to the crystal is incredibly risky. Furthermore, the more complex and sizeable the host is, the higher the toll on the Mox, having various negative side effects. Tier Shifting Augmenting When a Mox becomes augmented, it will shatter its Opal and form into a new being of its pure form, similar to a Hoxen Belladon. The Mox will retain its ability to control machinery, even in its new form. Apart from that, its qualities will be dependent on the creature itself. Once ascended, descending the Mox will cause it to die, but not descend. Diminishing A Mox may not descend by any means unless it has already ascended. A successful attempt to do so will have no effect. See Also It's recommended that you read everything in the basics page if anything here doesn't make sense, or at the very least the Character page. For other species, see Species.